


Weapons don’t weep

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tumblr prompt requested by anonymous
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 15





	Weapons don’t weep

She thought of him as a monster. He was, he didn’t care: That's what he told himself over and over. He was made this way and he didn’t know any better.  
But underneath all the hatred and bitterness there was still part of him deep down that made him feel somewhat remorseful seeing her eyes well up with tears.  
He wanted them to run away together, as cliche as it sounds, start a new life and get away from the chaos he’d created with his own two hands.  
She declined. She walked away without so much of a goodbye. 

He felt his heart sink as he saw her silhouette fade into the darkness. His eyes welled up as he stood there slumped against the wall, he raised his hand almost automatically; like a reflex, wiping away the tear that had made its way down to his cheek.  
He shrugged it off.  
He had to remember he wasn’t human anymore, he was a weapon, and weapons don't weep.


End file.
